


Judgement Days

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, One Shot Collection, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: No one remembers the glory days of Earth. What once was home was now ruination. Wars and sickness took it's toll over centuries and what remains is desperate to survive. Humanity must face this new world or perish.





	1. Chapter 1

Devious, conniving, deceptive little creeps and yet he couldn't help but feel a jolt of pity. Even as the scoundrels ransacked his paralysed body, removing weapons and emergency rations and everything else he had been carrying, that twinge of empathic emotion could not be stilled. Even without his ability to move his head his eyes could take in their too skinny forms, the dirt and bruises covering their bodies and the gaunt faces covered in patchy hair on their head. This world had clearly had taken it's toll on even children. 

He tried to speak; to tell them of a place he knew where they could be safer but his throat merely clicked dryly. One of them smirked at his attempt and his pity and his offer fizzled to a mere whisper. But not gone utterly. Desperation changed people after all. The other boy ignored him completely, desperately trying to pluck a candy bar from his trouser pocket that had snagged on the zipper. The child grumbled as the packaging tore and half of it spilled to the floor as he pulled a little too hard. As the food tumbled in the dirt the atmosphere suddenly dropped as both children set their eyes on the fallen prize their bodies stiffening and the gleaming of mirth that had filled their eyes faded into a void of nothingness. They stared. And stared. Their victim tried to move and the spell was broken. 

Like beasts both boys dived at the scattered food and snarled and chattered angrily at each other swatting and biting and pushing; fighting for the prize. One hand was bitten as it reached for the chocolate, an eye was almost gouged by a flailing handful of fingers in retaliation. As the nearly blinded pulled his head back sharply, the one with the bleeding hand grabbed again at the pieces and with open maw shoved it straight into his mouth, dirt and all, and swallowed, barely even savouring the taste. His partner in crime roared at the loss and grabbed at a neck squeezing in the hopes the chocolate would pop back out. 

Their victim watched with horror laden eyes as one child was attempting to kill the other. The looked no more then ten or eleven years old and willing to murder another. Thinking of the children back at his own camp, he couldn't even contemplate them acting like this. He realised with guilt that his own home comforts were a blessing. They had security, protection, a good leader and means to ensure survival. These children, cunning and spiteful had learned something very different. He felt an urge to stop them, to hold them and let them know of a better way of things. He moved attempting to do just that and was reminded that they had shot him with some sort of paralysing dart. A dart whose effects were wearing off as his arm shifted a little beside himself.

Unaware of their Victim's regaining ability to move the two boys continued in their state of murderous intent. The boy with hands around his throat was starting to make little gasping sounds as oxygen was denied him. His lips turning a shocking shade of blue and his hands flailing in panic to dislodge those wrapped about his jugular. The other boy ignored it, instead tightening his grip instead. His eyes blank and staring yet his mouth snarling and spit flying at odds with one another. Then the flailing boy managed to get a grip on a wrist and squeezed. Blank eyes popped back into life and the strangler cried out as his wrist was crushed with inhuman strength. He felt the bones bend and crumble then snap like twigs. He screamed louder, pulling away with a mighty rush. His wrist slipped free fairly easily as the other boy was instead focused on gasping oxygen that had been denied him. His voice no longer gasping but heaving deep fresh air as he double over. Tears bloomed in both of them as they succumbed to pain and relief.

They sat opposite each other for a moment. One clutching a wrist to his chest and the other just clutching his chest. Then one lifted his eyes, stared accusingly at his brother and rasped. 

“You tried to kill me. You genuinely 100% tried to fucking kill me”

Eyes widening and lip trembling the other replied. 

“I.. Oh shit I did didn't I?” 

“Of course you fucking did, just look at my throat!”

To emphasis his point the boy tilted his head up to show the hand prints that darkened his pale throat in an ugly red. What made it worse was the imprints of finger nails leaving half moon crescents.

“Holy crap. Rumble. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." His face crumbled. "Fuck! I hate this.”

Me too, thought Rumble, as he lowered his neck and glowered at nothing in particular. This flights of animal rage were not new to the pair of them. A delightful little gift their mother had left in her wake. A gift their elder brother wore equally like a scab. It was a rage inside. A burning inferno that skated just below the surface. When it consumed them it devoured their sanity and thoughts, condensing them down to simple commands of devour, rip, kill, destroy. Thankfully for the most part it was but a whisper in the back of their minds when things were relatively calm and supplies were plentiful. But the clan was currently dealing with a shortage and rations scarce. The constant edge of survival fed the beast and made it hunger to escape it's cage even more. It didn't help that Rumble and his siblings were low down on the totem pole, getting less rations then everyone else. 

The beast somewhat sated, Rumble let his anger recede and sent a calming thought to his brother, who looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn't entirely blame his twin. If it had been the other way he could have easily gripped his brother's throat instead and likely snapped it clean off in the process. Frenzy sensed his brother's attempt at comfort letting the calm over flow into his own body. Whilst their mother gave them the monster inside, their father's influence had given them an empathic connection to one another. 

“Just don't do it again, you dipshit.” Rumble growled. Keen to set that momentary lapse aside. “Now let's see what else this turd has and go.”

They turned to face their score but the place where he had laid was now empty. They cursed. At some point he had either crawled or walked away during their spat. 

“Well that's just great” Rumble groused. “Now that turd eater is going to tell his mates about us. We should have slit his throat when we had the chance.”

“At least he left his stuff.” Frenzy said eyeing the pile of goods they had already emptied from the man's pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was on fire and he liked it that way. He ignored the weeping of his eyes from the acrid smoke and the sting of skin burning hot and blistering his arms. Such was a mere byproduct of the glorious flickering flame that devoured the oxygen in the room and devoured all in it's path. He smiled between cracked lips as he watched the fire bellow from it's point of origin. Licking it's way through flesh and bone and muscle. The smell of boiling fat was like a fine wine. The sounds of popping bone marrow like a musical crescendo. His grin grew wider. He had warned the other man. Warned him what would happen if he was ever crossed and he was glad when it failed to get through to ears too soft and stupid for life. He should be grateful. To die by fire was a great death. He had screamed and writhed and it was perfection. 

He stayed there and watched as the body was consumed. Hours, days maybe he waited until the fire was sated and his own desires fulfilled. Too soon the fire died and the body was little more then ash and bone fragments. Not a piece of flesh remained. He sauntered over to the pile, wincing a little as his own cracked and broken skin protested at being manipulated. No doubt the sorry saps would see it and waste valuable medical salves to heal it as best they could despite his protestations. It was a mark of a job well done. 

His fingers delved into the mess, flicking through the ashy remains until he found what he was looking for.. He plucked a tooth from the grey mess and rolled it in his palm. It was a molar. Not the canine he had been hoping for but it's thick charred outer shell was good enough as a token prize from his endeavour. He pocketed the trinket into his jeans to add to his collection later. Teeth refused the call of the flame and for that they were worthy of belonging to him. He dusted his dirty hands over his shirt before shoving them also into his pocket then with a spring in his step he whistled his way out of the derelict buidling to meet up with the others. 

It had been first light when he entered that building and he noted now that it was pitch black. It didn't take him long though to find the small scouting group he was with as their little flame was like a beacon to his searching eyes. They must have known he was coming back to leave such a gift. He didn't say anything to any of them as he passed by familiar faces until he found his bedroll as he had left it. He ignored the searching looks and disappointed frowns. What did it matter to him any how. Instead the only person who was even worth a glance was the man sitting cross legged next to his bedroll. He patted a knee and the man flinched. Eyes flickering from beneath a fringed brow that hid wary and weary eyes. He grunted a greeting then looked down into his hands neatly pressed together in his lap.  
It didn't take long for a salty voiced to intterrupt. 

“Where were you?”

Inferno looked away from his neighbour to face the leader of their little scouting group who had walked up in his moment of distraction. He grinned with shark teeth that did not meet his eyes at the tall man before him.

“Doing my job. Looking for food. Where else would I be?”

The lie came easy but it fell on deaf ears. A crease came into the brow of the scout leader as he recognised it for what it was. He looked witheringly at him. 

“The fruits of your labour are severely lacking.”

The other man pointed out and his neighbour quietly snorted. The disdain and insult to him wiped his grin away like dust. 

“Poetic nonsense is still nonsense.” He snarled. His neighbour cringed away a little, sensing something dark in his aura. 

“So are see through falsehoods.”

Oh he he wanted to sear away that pomposity. Take an iron poker to that pale face and hear the screams. But he knew if he did then he would be banished. The wastes were so cold and lifeless. No place for a man who wanted to burn the world. He would have to acquiesce to his weakened "companions" for the time being. He stilled the tornado inside of him to a slow simmer. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled turning away from the conversation and the man who irritated him most of all. “I'll bring back some nuts and berries or some such next time. I know how much you like to nibble on some nuts, twiglet.”

He almost hoped the tall pale man would rise to the bait and he was sure he could feel the tension in the man's body but the other man sighed instead. He was a man more prone to bite with words then fists. Almost disappointing. 

“ We leave at first light to go back to base. The area has been exhausted of viable materials. Just make sure you're ready to go.” He turned on his heel and paused briefly. 

“Red Alert...”

The neighbour shifted. Tilting his head slightly to reveal one nervy eye that lit with readiness and paranoia. His iris a slitted pinprick in the light of the camp fire. 

“Get some rest. I have a couple of guards at the ready. I need your unique talents at full strength when we make the trek back tomorrow." 

“Sir.” His voice was like a shadow moving in the night. Almost inaudible but the scout leader heard it well enough. He said no more and stalked away. There was something to be said about the scout leader, Inferno thought. He walked like a predator. 

“Asshole” The firebug spat. He tapped his neighbour on the shoulder. “ You and me Red Alert against the whole frickin world. The rest are just bit players. When the fire consumes, it will leave them as ash to the winds.”

The shoulder flinched away from his touch. The shadow voice whispering from hidden lips. 

“Poetic Nonsense.” He paraphrased. Mocking almost. Not that it bothered the other man who shrugged. Red Alert was the only person he would allow to get away with insulting him. “ You are on your own, Inferno. It's almost amusing you think we are on the same side.”

Inferno laughed and wrapped his broad and blistered arm around the smaller man who tensed like he was about to be executed. 

“I like you too, Red. Our bond is eternal.”

“I should have let you die back then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make bastardised versions of some characters simply because a dying post apocalyptic world isn't going to make nice people all the time.   
> Here I decided to make Inferno a crazy little fire bug. Maybe a little too crazy but I wanted to play with it. I added Red Alert because sidekick, even if Red Alert does not approve of Inferno's behaviour. Red Alert saving Inferno's life at some point is one of those lore I'm still debating on but It's a life debt as far as Inferno is concerned. 
> 
> And the Scout leader was Prowl. With implications of his sexuality.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's another story I've started with no clear end in sight. I just got this real demanding urge to post something and remembered I had this. I would like to think of this as a group of standalone one shots that can be taken as a collective whole. Each story merely marks a moment in time and does not need to be read in order. I hope to eventually connect the dots into a cohesive whole but I think they work as single snippets too.
> 
> As for the plot itself. I'm still deciding on mitigating factors of the history that lead to this post apocalyptic world and the specifics in the world lore. I've got a rough idea (and in this one shot I've hinted at a little of it) but I need to try and order it. You guys get to find out about how this End World works along with me. 
> 
> For curiosity sake here is an early profile I made for Rumble and Frenzy using some of the ideas I was considering. 
> 
> Character Profiles:  
> Name: Frenzy/Rumble:   
> Aged : 11  
> Gender: Male 
> 
> Profile  
> Twins both very similar and yet very different. Rumble is the older more dominant twin. He is a bit more patient and calculating whereas Frenzy is more spontaneous and inventive. Like their other siblings they share a mild empathic bond to each other. Allowing them the ability to sense each other. Additionally Rumble and Frenzy share a telepathic bond. Unlike their father it is more raw and less practiced. It proves useful on scavenger runs involving unsuspecting victims. When they want to make an impression Rumble acts like the little gentlemen whilst Frenzy prefers the cute factor. It's their way of disarming a potential score to let down their guard. At the age of 6 Rumble had to have his arm reset due to an attack. The Constructicons were able to infuse Cybertronium to replace the shattered bone resulting in Rumble having a heck of a punch. Frenzy relies on his Paralyser darts.   
> The woman whom they would have called Mother was a remnant. A descendant of the Techo-organic war human experimentation. It is through her tainted blood that Rumble and Frenzy are prone to instinctive animal behaviour. Something they try not to think upon too much. They are full siblings to Ravage, Laserbeak and his twin Buzzsaw but only adoptive siblings to Ratbat.


End file.
